


Chamomile

by rainbeep



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, babies babies babies !!!, the goddess is saucy don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: "Claire, my dear," the deity spoke, words heavy with amusement, "you're not sick."Claire visits the Goddess Pond.
Kudos: 12





	Chamomile

It was the fourth or fifth morning of her malaise that she finally gave in. She had visited the clinic the day before, handing over a palm full of gold in exchange for a bodigizer. Just a few years ago, the sheer amount of money would have left her pockets empty.

She supposed she should be grateful that she hadn't fallen this ill since she moved to town. Right now, she was more crestfallen than anything. All that money spent on a vitamin drink that hadn't held a candle to how she felt. Maybe she should have bought the larger dose, or actually given in to see doctor Trent.

Claire didn't want to bother the doctor. She didn't want to be told she was sick and needed to rest - it was a new season, her crops barely sprouting from the earth. Magnolia was restless, pacing around her quarantined section of the pasture, certainly due to deliver her calf any day now.

She didn't have time to rest. Spring was her busiest season. Claire couldn't be sick.

It was with that thought heavy on her mind that she decided to trek up the mountain. She had yet to ask the Goddess pond for anything - … maybe she could work some magic and alleviate her symptoms. Claire was so wrapped in her musing that she nearly forgot an offering, stopping around Gotz's cabin for a few wild flowers.

There was no one on the Goddess Hill this early in the morning, the grass still wet with dew when Claire took a seat at the edge of the pond. The farmer paused, reciting her thoughts in her mind, before setting the flowers into the calm waters.

For a few seconds, they floated, the flowers swirling on the surface before disappearing. In the same breath of air, Claire heard her laughter, the bell-like trill that signified the Goddess.

"Good morning, my dear! You're looking full of life this morning. Thank you for the offering," the woman spoke. As if she had been there all along, seated mere inches above the pond's surface, her legs crossed under her. "...Even if they were an afterthought, they're appreciated."

Claire balked, sputtering an apology as the Goddess chortled. Her hair was down, the farmer noticed, green waves dancing just on the water's surface like ivy. She had gathered a section between her palms, making quick work of a braid as they spoke.

"My light, I'm only teasing. I'm positive the Sprites will quite enjoy making crowns out of them this afternoon. - but enough about them. What provoked this meeting, Claire?"

The blonde fumbled with her words, before clearing her throat. Absently, her fingers picked at a hole in her overalls, nails grazing the skin on her thigh.

"I'm - … sick. And my cow is due any day now, and - … I'm not wanting to give up my chores just because I'm ill. I was hoping … you could help."

The Goddess hummed. As Claire lifted her eyes, she watched as a braid formed under the women's fingers, a smile being bitten down at the farmer's words. 

With a huff of laughter, she tossed the finished braid over her shoulder. The Goddess leaned forward, dipping her arm into the pond water, pulling a single flower - different from what Claire had gifted her - to the surface. With a gentle push, it floated over to where the farmer sat, swirling on the surface until she plucked it from the pond.

"If you are feeling truly ill, take this flower to the Witch. She can dry it and turn it into a tea for you, which should alleviate the symptoms. I take it you're aware of her dwelling?"

"Yes, in the Valley, but - " Claire spoke hastily, "my symptoms? You can't - get rid of my illness?"

"Claire, my dear," the deity spoke, words heavy with amusement, "you're not _sick._ But that's more than enough for today. Go rest before you visit the Witch - she can be quite exhausting to deal with."

The Goddess watched Claire's eyebrows draw together, already too entangled with her thoughts to truly hear her. With a little lilt to her lips, she pulled the flower from the farmer's loose grasp, tucking it behind her ear to rest among honey locks.

"I'll see you shortly, I reckon. Until then - _toodles_!"

The Goddess disappeared, another trill of bell-like giggles following her into nothingness. It took the farmer far too many moments to finally notice, letting out a long exhale.

And the Goddess said the _Witch_ was exhausting.


End file.
